A darkened future
by Asgaroth Remiar
Summary: It has been 1000 years since the galactic civil war. The jedi are gone from the face of the universe but rumor has it that a legendary jedi created 2 planets where jedi are still surviving and only they can stop the war that is to come....
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

Red lights flashed as Asgaroth Remiar, an skilled republic pilot ran through his ships corridors to see what had happened. He had been sleeping when all of a sdden there was an huge shake and the alarms turned on.

He ran into the ship main computer room and slashed his card through the card reader to activate the systems. he quickly pushed some buttons to bring up the damage screen. The readouts showed that the ship had taken an deep blow into the engine core.

"Cheap rusty stinkin' shields! Couldn't even hold an normal laser blast now could you?" he yelled at the computer while kicking it. "Crap, i have to move fast and get the auxillary engines up or the ships air generators stop working due to lack of power and i'll choke to death. " He thought as he ran through some corridors towards the ships engine core. When he arrived outside of the door he quickly slashed his card through a slot and typed in the password but a voice boomed "Emergency lockdown has been activated. This door will only open once the room has repressuarised."

Asgaroth smashed his fist into the wall. "Damn it, i forgot about the crummy lockdown. I have to manually override it and that shouldn't be too hard. I'll only need my manual overrider and an blowtorch." he mumbled to himself as he ran through the corridors to his private quarters.

He quickly grabbed an toolbox and got an blowtorch out of it. He put the blowtorch on his belt and started to look around the room for his manual overrider device. He finally found it and quickly grabbed it and ran out of the room.

Suddenly there was an huge shaking and he tripped and fell. "Gaah, they must've found the ship or have decided to bomb every asteroid until they find me...well yer not gonna take me that easy." he yelled as he got up again and ran towards the engine room door. He quickly torched open and hole in the wall and got some wires out.

"Hmm, blue one is the security, green one is automatic lockdown and red one is the pressuriser detector. If i connect the green and blue one to my device and overload the red one then the door should open." he thought as he put the correct wires to their places and booted up his overrider device. Suddenly an electirc shock ran through his device an on to him and he fell to the floor unable to move. When he tried to get up he heard an hissing sound as one of the doors of his ship opened. "They...have found me...i've failed..." he said as he looked at the man near him.

The man got close to his face and started to search his pockets. "At last i've found you Asgaroth, you and the secrets of the 2 planets of the jedi!" he said as he kept searching in Asgaroths pockets. Asgaroth started laughing as he opened his mouth. There was an small disc in his mouth. "Looking for this?" he said laughing, "Yes, this is the cd where the coordinates were saved for the last of the jedi. However i will never let you have it!" he yelled as he bit the cd into pieces and swallowed them. The man screamed "No!" as he punched Asgaroth in the face making him lose concious.

Asgaroth woke up floating inside an kolto tank. Suddenly the water got sucked out and he fell to the floor. Someone opened the kolto chamber and helped him to a chair. "Hey, you okay dude?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I guess...owww my head." Asgaroth said as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, you just got out of an kolto tank, i suppose youre feeling drowzy." the man said patting Asgaroth on the back. Slowly Asgaroth's seeing came back and he looked at the man that had released him from his kolto tank. He was shocked when he saw Graw Nearol, an old friend of his.

Graw and Asgaroth had grown up together. Graw was an young man, with blue eyes and very dark hair. He was 25 years old and had a beard. Graw helped Asgaroth up and gave him his clothes. "Yeah, i suppose you're confused about me beeing onboard the "Goliath". I guess i've got some explaining to do. When we last departed on Naboo to find any evidance about the 2 jedi planets I went straight to Dantooine to the ancient jedi training temple to see what was left of it. However fate played a trick on me and as i exited the hyperspeed i was headed straight to the "Goliath's" hull. I barely managed to turn the ship so i wouldn'tve been crushed. However they saw me and started shooting me. I took a major blow in the hyperdrive, there was no way i could escape. I surrendered because otherwise the hyperdrive would've exploded and taken me alive. I surrended and was brought onboard the "Goliath". I've been working as an medical doctor ever since." Graw finished. "Until now though.. when i heard that you were captured and saw you I also saw a way out of here. You see, my ship was destroyed because it was an standard republic YM-192. However yours is an costum built ship with the base ship of the FRA-999. Nobody makes the FRA's anymore since they are extinct, their blueprints were destroyed in the galactic civil war so they are pretty rare these days. I'm sure that Froren left your ship intact. We can escape with it." he said and got up.

Graw walked to an canister, opened it, took out an standard KK-2 blaster and threw it to Asgaroth. He also got out and personal force field generator and passed it to Asgaroth. He then equipped another pair of the same things and slashed his id through an card slot and said "These weapons should keep us alive long enough to get to your ship and get the hell out of here." "You sure that this Froren guy kept my ship and repaired it? I mean i had an pretty deep blow from some kind of a laser cannon and it melted my engine core. Also do you think that i can stand the whole "Goliaths" firepower?" Asgaroth said as he reloaded his weapon.

"Dude, the laser blast that melted your engine core WAS the whole "Goliaths" firepower and since i'm sure you werem't using your shields full power then we should have no problems" Graw said as he ran out of the room. "Okay, where's the hangar?" Asgaroth asked as he took out his personal comlink, grabbed a small wire and plugged it into a computer. The map of the whole ship appeared. "The hangars are at the lowest deck, we need to take a turbolift down there but the hangars are deffinately very well protected." Graw said scratching his beard. "Bah, we've gotten out of worser situations than this now haven't we." Asgaroth said smiling as the two men walked towards the turbolift which would take them to their biggest adventure yet.


	2. Escape from the goliath

**(CREATORS NOTES :) )**

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in a looong loong time. School just got in the way all the time and well when it was summer I enjoyed it too much and forgot about the story I'm writing here...(i just hoping someone has read his story / ) Anyways i'm back with Chapter 2 and hopefully soon Chapter 3.**

Chapter 2

Asgaroth kept unloading and reloading his KK-2 since the small humming sound of the turbolift kept getting on his nerves. "Gaah, how long before we get down there! Im getting sick of this place." he said smashing his fist on to the wall. "I'm a fighter not an idle sitter." he said as he sat down.

"If my calculations are correct then we should be there right about...now!" Graw said as the turbolift came to an sudden stop. "Finally, some action!"

Asgaroth jumped out and activated his personal shield. The next moment he was blasted back to the turbolift by a powerful laser cannon. He quickly got up and looked what had hit him. What he saw wasn't good. There were 3 heavy gun turrets placed next to his ship, ready to repel anything that came their way. "Jeesh, looks like Froren made us a welcoming comitee, what an honor!" Asgaroth said laughing.

"I've always said that yer courage will get you killed and ill say it again." Graw said."Heh you know i can't live without some adrenaline in my blood." Asgaroth said leaping out. He quickly ran behind some barrels and Graw followed him.

Asgaroth looked up from behind the barrels, then sat down and said " About fifty soldiers plus the three behind the cannons." "That means 25 for each of us? Damn, I hoped for some resistance." Graw said while slicing a new clip into his blaster. "Okay, first we'll take out the cannons since they're the only ones that can damage our personal shields. Now remember, the shields can whitstand up to about 4 blasts from those cannons before their power generators melt from the energy overload so we have to neutralise those cannons quick." Asgaroth said adjusting his shields indicator to max. Suddenly an light blue bubble appeared around him. "Good luck mate." Graw said and also turned his shields to their max.

"On my mark." Asgaroth said "Ready, set, GO!" They both jumped out from behind the barrels and Asgaroth quickly targeted the cannons. Before the cannons mount could press the fire button he was hit by an blast hit right in the chest by him. Asgaroth did a barrel roll while turning his weapon to burst mode. He opened fire on the guards killing about five of them.

Graw had quickly ran near the cannons and killed both of the guards mounting the cannons. Then he too opened fire on the other guards. In about ten minutes of blaster fire all the guards were killed.

Graw quickly ran towards Asgaroth who had caught a blaster shot in his shoulder. "Damn it, i was too long under the blaster fire, my shield gave up the ghost and they got me." he said grasping his shoulder. Graw helped him get up and they got on the ship.

Asgaroth ran towards the ships cannon systems while Graw headed for the cocpit. Graw grabbed a pair of headphones. "Asgaroth can ya hear me?" he said into the microphone. "Loud and clear graw, I guess you were right about the repairs, the ship is in 100 working condition. However im sure that were going to see some resistance when trying to fly out of here."

And they did...TO CONTINUE


End file.
